


Not Quite Love

by Arithanas



Category: The Borgias (2011)
Genre: Knife Play, Master/Servant, Multi, Oral Sex, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:10:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8824120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arithanas/pseuds/Arithanas
Summary: Cesare lacked means to explain Micheletto's devotion to his sister. A demonstration was more appropriate to the situation.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aunt_zelda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aunt_zelda/gifts).



> I couldn't pass by your prompt. I hope you like it!
> 
> Many thanks to [ dancinbutterfly ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/%20dancinbutterfly%20) for the excellent beta work.

The dance ended, and Lucrezia let out an annoyed huff. The little one in her belly stirred. She missed dancing with a longing she couldn’t even predict, but at least she had the small comfort of watching how her brother shared dance with small, willowy ladies.

After a small bow addressed to his current partner, Cesare went to Lucrezia’s table and sat by her side. Lucrezia felt how the warmth of his skin through several layers of fabric and leather.

“Are you enjoying yourself?”

The question was not an idle one, but it has been made between sips of wine. Cesare made a show of indifference, his eyes were wandering around as if he was looking for his next partner, but Lucrezia felt his fingers hooking in her skirt.

“As much as a woman in my condition can.”

Lucrezia regretted her comment. Paolo’s child was not to be blamed for her annoyance. Cesare let go her skirt and placed his open hand on her distended tummy in a protective gesture before turning his loving gaze toward her face. His eyes glow with adoration and surrounded her with a feeling of satisfaction. Lucrezia rewarded that devotion with a faint caress to his jawline, letting her finger stroke the line until her tips felt his beard.

It was such a perfect moment, but Lucrezia felt uneasy. The weight of a stare fell on her with contemptuous intent and her eyes darted among the people gathered. There was only one person paying any attention to them. How curious, Lucrezia says to herself, that one never notices the servants unless they annoy you. To spite of Cesare’s bodyguard’s contempt, Lucrezia placed a chaste kiss on her brother’s nose.

“What did I do to deserve that kiss?”

“Cardinal, I was contemplating the burden of humility.”

Cesare smiled ironically. There was no doubt in his mind that her words couldn’t be addressed to them or their circumstance.

“What could have put such a philosophical idea in your mind?”

“Your dog is wandering the party,” Lucrezia informed him, her eyes diverted from his just enough to guide him to the source of her discontent. “It seems you have forgotten to leash him properly.”

The reference was clear and Cesare turned his attention to Micheletto. His eyes watched the sulking figure by the column with interest. A casual observer could mistake that careless slouch for indifference, but the hand holding the armscyes was a clear sign of distrust.

“Every dog, no matter how mangy he is, loves his master like a deity on Earth.” Lucrezia whispered on Cesare’s ear. “Haven’t I told you impossible loves are an addiction?”

“There is no love…”

“I was not talking of your love, but his.” Lucrezia took the goblet from her brother’s hand and took a long sip before smiling sweetly to him. “Don’t you love the object of your pleasures?”

“It’s not love that Micheletto wants and I have no use for his love.” Cesare nodded in Micheletto’s direction and recovered his drink. “I can’t imagine him wanting a caress, a kiss or even admiration.”

“Such an astounding love is his.”

“He’s an astonishing man.”

“I would love to keen this kind of love.”

“I will lead you not into temptation.”

“Are you afraid I led your strange lover astray?”

There was a challenge in that ribbing and Cesare picked it up but not before kissing her sister’s fingers faintly and help her out of her chair. He didn’t make a sign to Micheletto, but the faint steps followed them to Lucrezia’s chamber. She was completely aware that the man didn’t take a step under the lintel until Cesare invited him in with an imperious sign.

“Micheletto,” Cesare started as he sat on the bed, “my sister believes you love me. Has she been mistaken?”

The man darted his eyes toward Lucrezia and she held his gaze unfazed. She was safe, if Cesare stood in the same room.

“No, Your Eminence.”

“Come here,” Cesare invited, his hands pulling the laces of his cod with eagerness. “Show her how much you love me, Micheletto.”

This time, the man didn’t pay any attention to Lucrezia and came to Cesare. Lucrezia saw how Micheletto knelt down with a grateful sigh and took out of his master’s cock with reverence. His face was a reflection of that of a priest before the tabernacle, and Lucrezia dithered between considering that kind of adoration as a faithful reflection of that servant’s inner state and a mockery of the sacred rite. Lucrezia couldn’t believe her eyes as Micheletto stuck out his tongue and licked Cesare’s cock to life, his tongue darting to caress those bits of flesh from all parts, without any concerted effort but with complete concentration. Lucrezia noticed, nonetheless, that Micheletto’s impassible face remained indifferent, as if the act he was performing was inconsequential and not severely frowned upon by the same church his master was cardinal of. 

“Don’t be shy,” Cesare invited, his hand was busy holding Micheletto’s hair, “Open your mouth and take it all…”

Micheletto’s eyes turned to her and his mouth open slowly. Lucrezia was almost certain that he meant to issue an apology but Cesare was not in the mood to allow his hesitation and his hand pushed Micheletto’s head down.  How meekly that grim man accepted being manhandled! How forcefully her brother took his pleasure! Lucrezia rested her weight against the bed, feeling how the baby kicked her belly and how her heart raced.

“That’s it, my sweet assassin…” Cesare groaned and tossed his head back, taken by the sudden pleasure.

Lucrezia and her emotions were completely removed from their minds. Cesare abandoned his cares into the warm caress of that mouth and Micheletto, the hands on his master’s knees worked hard, so hard indeed that the muscles in his back stretched the fabric of his dirty doublet. Lucrezia felt the tip of her own tongue in her lip, enjoying how a drop of sweat ran to that shabby bead through the hollow of the assassin’s cheek. The image of them engaged in such an unrefined fashion made her feel faint.

“This, my love,” Cesare commented, his left hand was holding Micheletto down, but his right hand was playing with one of Lucrezia’s locks. “It’s not affection; it’s more akin to adoration.”

“More like pagan adoration.”

“This is just like a sacrifice,” Cesare lifted his right leg and put his foot in Micheletto’s throat.

Micheletto, with his mouth still engaged in the caress, stopped and fixed his eyes in his master. Lucrezia wondered if that was a menace or an interrogation.

“This devotee gives with ease, but without joy,” Cesare continued before he kicked Micheletto out. “Like the flock do when the priest pass the collection plate.”

Micheletto didn’t resist and fell flat on his back, Lucrezia understood her brother when she noticed a sensible absence. Micheletto’s breath was not even ragged, but he made no effort to rise from the position his master had forced him to be. Cesare got up from the bed, unconcerned by the way his hard cock swayed at the rhythm of his steps.

“Do you want to see what real bliss looks like, sister?” Cesare asked and extended his hand toward her.

Lucrezia looked how Cesare towered over his manservant, and the expectant look in Micheletto’s eyes. There was something alluring in the image, and a sense of transgression she didn’t felt when Micheletto was using his mouth. She took the hand that was offered and allowed Cesare to guide her to Micheletto’s side.

“Micheletto,” Cesare’s voice was amicable, “You can see my sister is in a very interesting state.”

“Yes,” Micheletto replied, but his eyes never wavered from his master’s face.

“And you know how mothers are when they have a child,” Cesare insisted, his fingers were busy letting go the straps of Micheletto’s doublet.

“Worse than a hungry wolf…”

Lucrezia noticed the tremor that seized the manservant when Cesare’s fingers slid over his dirty shirt and how his mouth opened with a hungry gasp when Cesare took the small knife from his belt. This strange ritual was more arousing to the manservant that the intimate caress they have shared in front of her.

“I need you to explain my sister how to use a knife, so she can protect my nephew.” Cesare said with gentle voice. Lucrezia doubted that was a request.

The tip of the knife lifted the flimsy fabric of Micheletto’s shirt, caressing the quivering flesh beneath. Micheletto squirmed, but the small tug in the corner of his mouth denounced a smile. That grim man was trying to keep the laughter away with all his might.

“Would you teach her, Micheletto?” Cesare asked, his eyes locked on Micheletto’s eyes. “For me?”

Lucrezia saw how Micheletto’s eyes widen and how his bottom lip trembled before he nodded faintly. Cesare put his left hand by Micheletto’s head before he jerked the knife forward. The fabric rip shouldn’t be as loud as she heard it, but that sound trained her eyes to the knife, looking as the fabric split on the edge of the knife, exposing the skin that expanded with a strained breath. Micheletto’s head was tilted back, exposing his neck. The sound of his gasp was unabashed, but the sound of his moan when the tip of the blade touched his chin was completely impudent.

Cesare held the weapon and turned his eyes to her sister. Lucrezia felt the heat in her cheeks, though she had not seen anything to be embarrassed about. Cesare turned his head toward the feet of his man and Lucrezia followed until her gaze stumbled on the brown stained fabric in Micheletto’s crotch. Lucrezia averted her eyes and felt a renewed rush of blood in her face.

Cesare took her hand and Lucrezia got startled. The sudden idea of her brother wanting her to touch his servant was uncomfortable, but the warm handle of the knife in her palm settled down her heart.

“Tell her how to kill you, Micheletto.” Cesare instructed and guided her hand to Micheletto’s exposed chest.

“It depends on how she wants to do me in, yes?”

“It sounds like there is any difference in the way you stab a person.”

“But there it is, my lady.”

“Trust him. There is no one else in Rome with more sense for murder.”

Lucrezia dragged the tip of the knife on the scarred skin, feeling how the iron got snagged on the raised skin. If he had that many scars to show for his job, she was not sure he was as good as her brother proclaimed. Lucrezia looked for a reaction but she got none, not even an anxious gasp.

“You are not worried.”

“You are not stabbing me, my lady.”

Lucrezia smiled and let the tip of the knife press the skin. The immediate tremor ran from the flesh to the iron.

“If you stab me there,” Micheletto instructed, his voice was hoarse, “I’ll bleed for hours and maybe I won’t die. Two fingers to the left, I might die in minutes.”

Lucrezia dragged the knife, sensing the noticeable quivering. “Here?”

“There…”

Micheletto’s gasp was one Lucrezia had heard before and the image of Paolo uttering that same word was so potent that the knife slipped from her hand. Cesare turned his head inquisitively toward her, but made no comment.

With a deep sigh, Lucrezia picked up the knife and pressed it to the center of Micheletto’s chest. There was no tremor, but the man looked at her with his head slightly tilted. Lucrezia pressed down the knife and a bit of blood ran from the nick, but there was no reply to her action.

“You keep driving that knife down and you’ll ruin the point against my bone.”

“He’s right, you won’t kill him.” Cesare took her free hand and guided it to Micheletto’s left nipple. “Here is his heart, can you feel it?”

“It’s racing.”

“Micheletto loves his danger.” Cesare commentary made evident he was having as much fun as his servant. “You should aim your knife here.” 

Lucrezia looked as he poked the depressed space next to the nipple. Micheletto was boney as a hungry wolf lost in a deserted field and she was getting the feeling that he was as ruthless as that beast, but his heart beat against Lucrezia’s palm where Cesare touched him.

“That’s a hard spot to locate under the shirt.” Lucrezia picked the knife and aimed it to the hollow of Micheletto’s throat. “If I stab him here, would he die?”

“I would be unable to speak, my lady,” Micheletto whispered. A wicked smile adorned his face, but his eyes were fixed on her brother. “Death soon would follow.”

Cesare rested his weight in his sister’s shoulder: “I could let you kill him right now, for practice.”

“And deprive you from your toy? Never!”

“Impossible loves.”

Cesare got closer, close enough so the tip of his nose caressed her own. Lucrezia closed her eyes and kissed her brother.

This was not love, but it was close enough.


End file.
